1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method for providing a system-on-chip (SOC)-based anti-malware service, and an interface method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malware refers to software or a code that disturbs operation of a system or exposes the system to danger like viruses, adware, spyware, or Trojan horses. The malware infects a system in various ways. For example, the system may be infected by the malware just by opening an email or accessing a specific website.
An anti-malware system refers to a system that prevents damage which may be caused by the malware and fixes the damage, and includes a firewall or a virus scanning engine.
With the development of communication technologies, new malware has appeared and existing malware has become diversified. Therefore, the anti-malware system should detect new malware besides the existing malware and thus needs to be operated at a high speed. In particular, a mobile device, which has limited resources, requires an anti-malware system capable of detecting malware at a high speed using few resources.